en busca del amor
by anissimacheri
Summary: wolfram esta harto de buscar prometido por exigencia de su tio lord waltorana, pero un dia conoce a un pelinegro algo despistado pero que entrara en su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

hola, soy nueva aqui en esta pagina kkm no me pertence esta historia solo hago por que me encanta este anime, espero que les guste esta corta historia y me dejen riew para saber sus preferencias y una que otra sugencias. tengo algunas otras historias en mente pero falta aun escribierla. bueno mucho hablo leen y opinen.

**EN BUSCA DEL AMOR**

CAPITULO 1: Aburrido día pero extraño encuentro

Yuuri era un chico común y corriente de 15 años, pero todo cambio una mañana que se encontraba de excursión escolar en el bosque de takashira, llamativo por albergar extraños y variados peces, puesto que yuuri se dirigió al río a verlos, pero por accidente cayo al rio (eso le pasa por no ver por donde camina) y este lo absorbió transportándolo y apareciendo en medio de un gran lago en un misterioso bosque.

-donde estoy esto no parece takashira –dijo yuuri desconcertado al darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar distinto.

-Es mejor que salga y busque a alguien que me diga donde estoy o solo estaré soñando aunque no parece –se dijo yuuri a si mismo mientras salía del lago con toda su ropa mojada.

A distancia en el mismo lago se encontraba sir wólfram von Bielfeld príncipe heredero de las tierras Bielfeld, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy harto que mi tío busque por mi con quien casarme he estado toda la semana teniendo audiencias con chicas y chicos que solicitan mi mano, a mí ninguno me parece digno aunque sean de familias nobles, simplemente no es mejor esperar que el amor llegue solo a mi vida

-Decía wólfram confuso y molesto.

Yuuri había caminado varios minutos por las orillas del lago, tres metros mas adelante se encontraba un chico delgado y con cabellera rubia tan radiante como el sol, así que decidió acercarse a aquella persona para preguntarle la dirección.

-por fin alguien ahora si sabré donde estoy –se decía yuuri.

Wólfram estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se percato que otro chico se acercaba a el por atrás, hasta que oyó el crujido de una rama al romperse volteando para ver quien era: -¿quien eres tú y que haces aquí?-pregunto molesto wólfram al desconocido.

Yuuri estaba en schok por ver a tan hermosa criatura pensó que era un ángel hasta llego a pensar que estaba en el cielo. Solo atino a decir: -estoy muerto.

-Estarás muerto, si no me contestas, quien eres y que haces aquí – dijo molesto pero aliviado wólfram pues creía que era un soldado de su tío que venia a buscarlo para que contiene con las audiencias.

-lo siento…etto…soy yuuri shibuya…y bueno no se donde estoy –dijo nervioso yuuri.

-que clase de persona eres q no sabe donde esta parado, acaso caíste del cielo -dijo wólfram.

-bueno…exactamente nose…solo aparecí -dijo yuuri desconcertado sin saber como explicarse.

-bueno…que mas da…estas son las fronteras de las tierras Bielfeld, acaso viniste por una audiencia real con lord Bielfeld -dijo molesto wólfram pensando q era un extraño pretendiente

-ya te dije no sabia donde estaba, y esto que tan lejos esta de Japón o takashira –dijo yuuri

-esos lugares no conozco que estén en shin makoku, creo que realmente estas perdido, eres un henachoco –dijo wólfram sin entender a yuuri

-yo no soy hena…que…pero creo que si estoy perdido -dijo yuuri afirmando parte de lo q le dijo

-henachoko; es débil ignorante –explico wólfram

-yo no soy henachoko –reclamo yuuri.

Iba empezar una discusión entre ambos chicos, pero el ruido de unos caballos acercándose los distrajeron, a wólfram le preocupaba que fueran los soldados de su tío que venían para devolverlo al castillo, y se dispuso irse.

-bueno…yo me voy…henachoko –dijo wólfram desapareciendo en medio del bosque.

-espera…ya se fue…al final no supe su nombre, quien será -decía yuuri intrigado por ese chico de gran belleza.

Yuuri que quedo solo diviso que se acercaba un grupo de hombres en caballos, pero se calmo un poco al escuchar que uno de ellos lo llamaba por su nombre.

-yuuri!!!! Yuuri!!!!! –lo llamaba un hombre en caballo acercándose

-heika, me alegra que este bien –decía el hombre que aparentaba unos 25 a 27 años

-alguien me conoce aquí eso me tranquiliza pero como que heika –pensaba yuuri.

-Y usted quien es, por que me conoce y que es eso de heika –dijo yuuri

-heika me alegra q este bien…bueno vayamos al castillo ahí le explicare todo -dijo el hombre

-ah y me llamo sir conrad weller –se presento el hombre con una sonrisa.

Yuuri ya no dijo nada se dirigió con ellos a ese supuesto castillo y en especial para que le explicaran todo lo que pasaba, pero también estaba en su pensamiento aquel chico rubio que conoció antes que a conrad y si lo volvería a ver.

Después de unas horas en caballo llegaron a un pueblo, ahí los esperaba un hombre alto y de cabello lila que salio gritando: -heika!!!! Heika!!!! Y se arrodillo frente a el. Yuuri no entendió por que tanta alabanza hacia el y por que heika.

-quiero una explicación no entiendo nada –dijo yuuri

-heika, me llamo Günter von Christ y le explicare lo que pasa –dijo el pelilila

Yuuri se sorprendió al saber que era el rey de los demonios, el vesimo séptimo maou, gobernante de todo shin makoku. Ya aclarado las cosas se dirigieron al castillo pacto de sangre que no le concordaba a yuuri para nada. Ahí conoció al hermano mayor de conrad Gwendal von Voltaire, que tenia mal genio cosa que le causaba temor a yuuri.

La noche cayo y lo llamaron para que cenara, esta vez conoció a una hermosa mujer rubia que lo abrazo al punto de casi asfixiarlo, ella se llamaba Cecile von Spitzberg pero quiere que la llame Chery, seguido se entera que ella era la anterior maou y la madre de conrad y gwendal y que a yuuri no le concuerda pues la mujer parece joven casi de la misma edad de sus hijos, para aclarar su confusión le explican de las edades de mazokus y humanos para que entienda.

-heika voy a servirle en lo que usted quiera…al igual que mis hijos conrad y gwendal aquí presentes…solo falta que conozca a mi hijo menor wolfy es un chico hermoso e igualito a mi

-dijo chery.

-conrad, ¿tienes un hermano menor?-pregunto yuuri

-si, se llama Sir Wólfram von Bielefeld, el no se encuentra aquí, sino en sus tierras desde hace tres meses, fueron en sus fronteras donde lo encontramos heika, lo hubiera ido a visitar pero era mas importante traerlo al castillo –dijo conrad con media sonrisa.

-ah entiendo y lo siento –dijo yuuri muy apenado.

-no se preocupe heika, hubiera sido difícil verlo pues su tío lo mantiene muy ocupado cuando wólfram esta por sus tierras –dijo conrad con una sonrisa.

Al terminar la cena todos se retiraron a descansar, mientras conrad dirigió a yuuri a su habitación para que pudiera descansar también.

-que descanse heika, hasta mañana –dijo conrad

-ah conrad llámame yuuri si, y que descanses tu también, gracias por todo –dijo yuuri

-no se preocupe es un honor yuuri, que descanse, con su permiso –dijo conrad retirándose

Fue un día muy agitado y extraño ahora se encontraba en otro mundo trataba de asimilar todo lo ocurrido y lentamente se quedo dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: El destino nos llama

Mientras en las tierras Bielefeld.

El príncipe wólfram se encontraba en su cama, estaba cansado y harto de tanta audiencia solo para conocer supuestos pretendientes para escoger la mejor opción de matrimonio ya se disponía a descansar de tan absurdo día hasta que recordó su encuentro con el chico pelinegro

-me dijo que se llamaba yuuri shibuya…que le habrá pasado, pensé que los caballos que se acercaban eran los soldados de mi tío…pero al llegar nadie se había percatado de que me escape…espero que este bien…el tonto estaba mas que perdido…pero porque estoy pensando en él no tengo porque. –se decía y reprochaba wólfram.

Luego de unos segundos se quedo dormido.

Ya había pasado 2 días en lo que se encontraba en ese mundo, yuuri estaba mas que aburrido no tenia con quien hablar, bueno hablaba con conrad pero era pocas veces pues tenia que entrenar a sus soldados y no podía dejar sus responsabilidades solo por hablar con él, y recordó que conrad tenia un hermano menor y se decidió a querer conocerlo a ver si podían ser amigos y tener aventuras juntos así que salio a buscar a conrad no tardo en hallarlo y se acerco a el y le dijo: -hola conrad, me pregunto si pudiera conocer a tu hermano menor wólfram –pidió yuuri con mirada suplicante.

-Bueno yuuri, él debe estar ocupado, pero podemos solicitar una audiencia especial por ser el maou heika, dudo que su tío se niegue…pero porque tu interés -dijo conrad con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien…es que estoy aburrido aquí y quisiera que fuera mi amigo…y cuando podemos salir a verlo –dijo yuuri.

-si desea podemos salir después del desayuno, llegáremos a sus tierras por el anocher.

-Bien entonces me alistare para el viaje –dijo yuuri feliz

Conrad se dirigió a alistar todo para el viaje y comunicarlo a gwendal que irían a las tierras

Bielefeld a visitar a wólfram. Todo estaba listo conrad y yuuri montaron sus respectivos caballo, los acompañaban una pequeña escolta que era la guardia personal de conrad para seguridad del maou, pasaron muchas horas, ya estaba anocheciendo y ya se encontraban en las puertas del castillo Bielefeld. Fueron recibidos por lo sirvientes y dirigidos al salón del trono donde los recibió lord waltorana Bielefeld rey de esas tierras y tío de wólfram, conrad presento a yuuri como el vigésimo séptimo maou de shin makoku cosa que no le pareció mucho a waltorana por el aspecto de yuuri (no tenia porte de rey solo de un niño tonto).

-maou heika mucho gusto conocerlo –dijo waltorana con sarcasmo.

-No…el gusto es mió, conocer a tan prestigioso soberano –dijo yuuri haciendo una reverencia.

-Maou heika, vino a conocer a wólfram –explico conrad.

-OH, ya veo…pero ahora mi sobrino se encuentra descansando tuvo un duro día con las audiencias de la mañana…lo verán mañana –dijo waltorana

- Es mejor que descansen del viaje ordenare que les muestren sus habitaciones –dijo ultimo

A así fueron guiados a sus habitaciones por una sirvienta, yuuri estaba en su cuarto y no podía dormir así que salio a dar una vuelta hasta llegar al jardín y ahí vio a alguien que reconoció

-Pero si es el chico que conocí al llegar a este mundo…que hace aquí, quiso acercarse…pero una voz se lo impidió haciendo que voltee.

-Que sucede heika, digo yuuri no puede dormir –dijo conrad con una sonrisa.

-ah!! Conrad no podía dormir así que Salí a dar una vuelta y me pareció ver a alguien que conocí al llegar a este mundo antes que a ti ahí en el jardín –explico yuuri.

-Pero yuuri ahí no hay nadie –dijo conrad observando a donde yuuri indicaba.

-A ver ah bueno al parecer ya se fue o estaba alucinando creo que no importa además no se como se llama, mejor me voy a dormir -dijo yuuri

-Te acompaño hasta tu habitación –dijo conrad con una sonrisa

-gracias conrad por acompañarme, buenas noches –dijo yuuri entrando a su cuarto.

-si, gracias…descanse….mañana conocerá a mi hermano wólfram –dijo conrad retirándose

El príncipe wólfram no podía dormir así que había ido al jardín un momento a ver sus flores y al acto regreso a su habitación escucho el rumor que nuevo maou había venido a conocerlo que su hermano conrad lo había traído.

-Pero para que querrá conocerme, también será un pretendiente, aunque por el rango es un buen prospecto tal vez mi tío lo acepte…pero yo no…que voy hacer me he negado a tres aceptados por mi tio, si el maou es aceptado…no podré negarme pues su rango es mas alto q los otros…esta vez si estoy atrapado… ¿Cómo será él? ¿Qué edad tendrá? ¿Sera apuesto? Pero que estoy pensando yo no quiero comprometerme con cualquiera sino con alguien que este enamorado que me ame y que mi corazón lata rápidamente cada vez que lo veo…creo que me estoy volviendo loco con tanta audiencia buscando prometido que ya estoy alucinando. Mejor me duermo y dejo de pensar tonterías.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: VAYA SORPRESA

Al día siguiente el príncipe wólfram empezó con sus audiencias temprano en compañía de su tio waltorana, ya se habían presentado tres fueron descartados rápidamente ya que no les parecía acorde a la nobleza (yuuri se quedo dormido)

-tio, no dijiste que el maou vino con corad no lo he visto hasta ahora -pregunto wólfram

-Vaya maou heika llegar tarde a una audiencia –dijo muy molesto waltorana

-Creo esas faltas son puntos menos pues mi tio odia la impuntualidad y ahora esta molesto, que estará haciendo el maou para que tarde si no aparece mi tio va hacer un alboroto por su falta –pensaba wólfram al ver el fastidio de su tio pero en eso entro su hermano al gran salón

-Disculpe la demora lord waltorana, fue por mi culpa -dijo conrad haciendo una reverencia

-Weller hola ha pasado tiempo…como estas y…donde esta el maou -dijo wólfram

-si, ha pasado dos meses que nonos vemos…madre te extraña…el castillo es muy silencioso sin ti, yo estoy bien al igual que gwendal y el…..-fue interrumpido por waltorana

-Donde esta el maou heika que no entra –dijo molesto waltorana

-lo siento el heika se encuentra afuera me pidió q lo presentara primero, heika pase-dijo conrad

Yuuri entro al gran salón del trono Bielefeld con la mirada en el piso por vergüenza a su tardanza, hizo una reverencia y levanto la mirada dejándolo en estado de shock al ver a cierto chico rubio que conoció antes ahí sentado.

-TUUU!!!!!!! –dijo casi gritando yuuri

-TU!!! –dijo sorprendido y levantándose wólfram reconociendo al chico delante suyo.

-QUE! Ustedes Se conocen.-dijeron ambos mayores observando la impresión de ambos chicos

-NO CLARO QUE NO –dijo wólfram reaccionando y sentándose

-Bueno…yo…yo…-dijo yuuri sin saber que decir

-Maou heika el es mi hermano menor… Sir Wólfram von Bielefeld –presento conrad

-lo siento…quisiera una audiencia privada con el príncipe wólfram –dijo yuuri reaccionando y sorprendiendo a los mayores e incluso a wólfram.

-QUE!! Pero para que… -se pregunto wólfram

-Que…bueno esta bien…vayan a la sala privada –dijo waltorana accediendo al pedido

-Esta bien…sígame maou heika –dijo resignado y extrañado wólfram

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a dicha sala privada yuuri fue el ultimo en entrar y cerro la puerta.

* * *

hola espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior disculpen algunos errores pues son primerisa en esta pagina y no sabia como vajar los demas capi


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: Accidente y COMPROMISO

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a dicha sala privada yuuri fue el ultimo en entrar y cerro la puerta.

-Vaya sorpresa encontrarte aquí…además de ser el hermano menor de conrad -dijo yuuri

-Ósea que tu eres el nuevo maou heika de todo shin makoku… -dijo wólfram fastidiado

-Si, yo también me sorprendí al saberlo cuando me lo dijeron… -aclaro yuuri

-Y que haces aquí, sabes el asunto de estas audiencias –dijo wólfram aun fastidiado

-Bueno…yo vine a conocer al hermano menor de conrad…no me esperaba que fueras tu…además que no me dijiste tu nombre la vez que nos encontramos…como iba a saber que eras tu…y…no se exactamente el asunto de esta audiencia…solo Quería conocerte -dijo yuuri

-Pidiendo audiencia privada y sin saber el asunto…henachoko –dijo wólfram lanzándole un gran libro que había tomado del escritorio.

-Ten cuidado me vas a matar…yo que hice para que estés molesto conmigo –dijo yuuri esquivando el libro para que no lo atine en la cabeza.

-HUMP!!!!! –wólfram emitió un quejido de disgusto.

Wólfram se dio media vuelta molesto para no ver a yuuri. Yuuri se acerco para disculparse para que al príncipe se le pase la molestia, pero tropezó con el libro que estaba en el suelo; en ese instante wólfram volteaba solo para ver como yuuri caía sobre él. Tirados ambos en el piso en una posición muy comprometedora (yuuri entre las piernas de wólfram).

Para empeorar las cosas justo en ese momento lord waltorana y conrad entraron rápidamente al escuchar un grito de wólfram.

-AH!! –conrad se sorprendió de la forma en que estaban ambos chicos

-PERO QUE!!! –Dijo waltorana sorprendido y molesto por ver en tal posición a su sobrino

Ambos chicos se sonrojaron y se separaron rápidamente. Wólfram aun no reaccionaba por la sorpresa de la caída y yuuri paro en seco.

Lord Waltorana reacciono sacando su espada y apuntando al cuello de yuuri acto que lo hizo pasar de la sorpresa al susto.

-Como se atreve a esa insultante y grave falta de moral hacia mi sobrino –dijo waltonara

-lord waltorana esto debió ser un accidente por favor baje su espada –dijo conrad interviniendo entre yuuri y waltorana antes que pase una desgracia.

Wólfram reacciono al escuchar el grito de su tio y vio como este se disponía a cortarle el cuello yuuri e iniciando una discusión son su hermano conrad.

-Tio detente cálmate lo sucedido fue un accidente -dijo wólfram así evitar el asesinato del maou y una pelea con su hermano.

-No voy a permitir que nadie hable sobre este asunto y que lord waltorana no hizo respetarar a su sobrino y la honra de nuestro apellido por más maou heika que sea -dijo molesto waltorana

-YO…asumiré las consecuencias de este accidente –afirmo serio yuuri.

-QUE ESTAS DICIENDO…-Dijo sorprendido wólfram

-OH, Vaya… -lo único que pudo decir conrad

-Eso no me agrada mucho, pero acepto que asuma la responsabilidad –dijo waltorana

-Maou heika desde hoy es el prometido de wólfram –dijo ultimo waltorana guardando su espada sorprendiendo a todos lo dicho.

-QUEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! –Se escucho de ambos chicos

* * *

bueno aqui cambien un poco la forma que se da el compromiso espero que les guste, lean y opinen di dejen comentarios si les gusto o no


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: TRISTE DECEPCION

Lo sucedido pasó rápidamente, ahora se encontraban en el carruaje camino a pacto de sangre.

Conrad, yuuri y su accidental prometido, al príncipe también lo acompañaba su escolta personal para su seguridad.

En el carruaje iban yuuri y wólfram. El príncipe se sentía aliviado de salir de sus tierras ya están mas que harto por la presión de su tio por encontrarle un digno prometido para él, luego dirigió una mirada a yuuri que se encontraba en silencio desde que partieron, y se decepciono el maou era un chico apuesto y de buen porte pero algo tonto y sobre todo parecía no importarle su presencia; tal vez si fue un error ese compromiso, pero debía admitirse que a el si le gustaba el maou un poco y quería saber si yuuri sentía por el.

-Yuuri, piensas estar callado todo el camino?-pregunto wólfram algo fastidiado

-Es que estoy pensando en como me metí en este lió –dijo yuuri desconcertado

-Es lo que piensas de este compromiso un problema…pues deberías pensar antes de hablar tu solo te comprometiste a asumir las consecuencias…aunque sino decías eso mi tío te hubiera matado a él no le importa el rango de su enemigo cuando esta molesto…ser el maou heika no hubiera ayudado para nada -dijo wólfram molesto y triste lo dicho por yuuri sin darlo a notar.

-Lo se…pero, no fue mi culpa caerte encima…para colmo nos ven…que pensara conrad de mi…que me quise aprovechar de su hermanito…no voy a poder verlo a la cara -dijo yuuri

-Es verdad…no es tu culpa…pero, deberías ver por donde caminas…de mi hermano no te preocupes…dudo q piense mal de ti…además yuuri, dime no te gusto ni un poco…yo recibía mas de 10 opciones de compromiso entre chicas y chicos por día, en las audiencias…aunque ninguno me parecía digno…no me gustaban ni un poco. -explicaba wólfram

-No es que no me gustes…sino que no es normal…que dos chicos tengan una relación de pareja…además tu eres un chico apuesto y muy hermoso…no he conocido a nadie con una belleza como la tuya…ni en mi mundo, ni en este aun…-explico yuuri tranquilamente.

Wólfram se sonrojo por el comentario de yuuri y paso el tiempo que faltaba en silencio y observando a yuuri de reojo y pensando –le gusto a yuuri pero es un cobarde para decirlo.

Llegaron al castillo pacto de sangre, gwendal, cheri y gunter los recibieron.

-OH mi querido Wolfy. –decía cheri abrazando a wólfram.

-Q sucedió lord waltorana soltó así de fácil a wólfram?-pregunto gwendal.

-Bueno…resulta…q…wólfram es desde ahora el prometido del maou heika. –contesto conrad.

Pero q dices conrad, eso es imposible… ¿como sucedió?-dijo gwendal sin creerlo.

-Pues así es…el maou heika y wólfram están comprometidos, los detalles te los cuento luego gwendal para que estés mejor enterado. –contesto reafirmando conrad.

-Q bien…wolfy ahora tienes un prometido apuesto y fuerte q te cuidara…kyaaaa…-dijo emocionada cheri por la información de conrad dio a todos.

-Madre me asfixias…no necesito q nadie me proteja…puedo cuidarme solo…además el maou no me quiere…solo…acepto por miedo a que mi tío lo cortara en pedacitos…bueno, yo me voy a descansar estoy cansado…-dijo wólfram molesto.

-Heika…como puede ser que no le guste mi pequeño wolfy es tan lindo…pero…si mi hijo no lo quiere…yo tengo una oportunidad cierto heika. –dijo cheri algo desilusionada y coqueta.

-Bueno…yo…etto…-dijo yuuri nervioso por el abrazo de cheri.

-Madre…deja de coquetear con mi prometido. -dijo wólfram al escuchar la insinuación de su madre le dio a yuuri.

-Henachoko infiel, piensas engañarme con mi madre. Infiel!! Traidor!! –decía wólfram mientras arrastraba a yuuri dentro del castillo.

-No malinterpretes las cosas…no soy ningún infiel -se defendió yuuri ante la acusación.

Atrás quedaban cheri, conrad, gwendal y gunter con expresiones sorprendidas por el comportamiento de lo jóvenes.

-Ahí hay amor…pero, no lo quieren demostrar…se ven tan liiiidos juntos…-decia cheri feliz.

-Tal vez madre…tal vez…el tiempo lo dirá…-decia conrad aceptando poco lo dicho por cheri.

-Pero…de q hablan…no ven como llevan…espero que no haya problemas. –dijo gwendal de muy mal genio y con el ceño fruncido.

-No te preocupes gwendal…yo los vigilare…-dijo conrad con una sonrisa

Ya cada habitante del castillo se encontraba descansando. Pero el príncipe se encontraba rabiando en su cuarto por la cara idiota q ponía su prometido con las insinuaciones de su madre, no iba permitir q yuuri le fuera infiel y mucho menos con su madre. Así se ingenio un plan para estar cerca del maou. En medio de la noche se escabullo a la habitación de yuuri y se metió a su cama, mientras recordaba el incidente en el castillo de su tío y lo que le dijo en el carruaje en camino que venían a pacto sangre.

Al día siguiente yuuri se levanto temprano y sintió a alguien acostado a su lado y se dio tremendo susto al ver que se trataba de wólfram.

-Aaaah!! –grito yuuri por la sorpresa.

-Q sucede yuuri. –dijo wólfram con un bostezo despertando por el grito del maou

Yuuri salio corriendo de la habitación hacia el baño, cayo con toda y ropa a la piscina y sin pensarlo el agua lo absorbió transportándolo de regreso, ya en su mundo se fue a su casa a pensar en lo que le paso, pronto anocheció y quedo dormido.

En la mañana siguiente yuuri se levanto temprano pensando q lo vivido en shin makoku era solo un sueño pero lo olvido pues tenía práctica de béisbol con el equipo a si q se fue ala escuela. Al terminar se fue a darse un baño en las duchas del colegio, y de repente en pleno baño fue transportado nuevamente.

Al despertar se encontraba en los baños reales del castillo desconcertado por lo sucedido nuevamente, luego se percato q delante de el estaban parado conrad, gunter y wólfram.

-Bienvenido heika –dijo conrad con una sonrisa.

-Heika, bienvenido…séquese pronto se va a enfermar -decia gunter con drama

-Hola, al parecer regrese…debería a ver otra manera de venir…-dijo yuuri desconcertado

-Porque te fuiste de esa manera…estuve buscándote por todas partes…henachoko -dijo wólfram muy molesto.

-No fue mi culpa…solo paso…y no soy un henachoko, ya te dije –dijo yuuri con disgusto

Saliendo de la piscina se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse seguido por wólfram.

-Por que te fuiste así henachoko…no me habrás sido infiel con otro en tu mundo verdad…si me entero te mato…no voy a permitir q me engañes –dijo wólfram con enojo.

-No fue mi culpa…ya te dije…además so no soy infiel no sabría como…-explico yuuri.

-No deberías dejar solo a tu prometido…así sin decir nada -dijo wólfram.

-Wólfram…acerca del compromiso…bueno…q tal si solo somos amigos..-dijo yuuri sonriente.

-Amigos!!!...pero…-dijo wólfram desconcertado por las palabras de yuuri.

-Si, amigos…puedo ayudarte en lo q sea…no crees…q es mejor así –dijo yuuri sonriente.

-Como diga maou heika…si no me necesita me retiro…con su permiso…-dijo wólfram triste pero sin demostrarlo saliendo de la habitación de yuuri.

Yuuri sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar la seria formalidad en q le hablo wólfram y la forma en verlo irse, no entendía.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6: CELOS

Pasaron 3 días de su conversación, wólfram evitaba a yuuri no iba a desayunar, ni a comer, ni a cenar; prácticamente lo evitaba por completo no aceptaba que yuuri lo viera solo como un amigo cuando el sentía mas que eso. Mientras yuuri seguía sin poder hablar con wólfram pues gunter lo tenía cargadazo de deberes reales y no lo veía desde su conversación de la aclaración del compromiso. Yuuri se sentía solo al no ver a wólfram, se conocían poco pero lo que estaba algo seguro que el príncipe era importante en su vida. Así que tenia que hablar con el y aclara las cosas bien.

-Gunter ya es suficiente, no me siento bien…estoy cansado…lo hago mañana temprano por favor –suplicaba yuuri para que el consejero lo dejara ir y pueda buscar a wólfram.

-Pero heika…esta bien…pero, mañana tendrá que madrugar…-dijo gunter rendido

-De acuerdo gunter mañana temprano…gracias…-dijo yuuri saliendo del despacho.

Zafado del estudio, fue a buscar a wólfram para hablar pero no lo encontraba, así como vio a conrad se dirigió a preguntarle si lo había visto.

-Hola conrad, has visto a wólfram…lo busco y no lo encuentro?-pregunto yuuri.

-Hola yuuri, lo vi hace poco por el jardín esta entrenando a sus soldados –contesto conrad

-Gracias conrad, tengo que hablar con él…nos vemos después –dijo yuuri y dirigiéndose al jardín a buscar a wólfram.

Yuuri llego al jardín y vio que wólfram ordenaba un corto descanso a sus soldados, así que aprovecharía ese receso para hablar con él, al acercarse un poco lo distrajo una conversación de unos soldados que no le agrado mucho pues hablaban de wólfram pero se quedo ahí para oír lo que decían pues le intrigo saber.

-El príncipe von Bielefeld es muy hermoso verdad…-dijo uno de los soldados

-Si, es verdad…además de ser valiente, noble y puro…lastima que este comprometido –dijo el otro soldado.

-Si con el maou heika…que suerte tiene…a mi, me gustaría ser el prometido del príncipe –dijo el primer soldado contestando al segundo.

-Hay esperanzas, no solo para ti…si no para mí…y para otros también…pues el maou heika no quiere a su excelencia wólfram…además su excelencia lo ha estado evitando estos 3 últimos días…al parecer discutieron. -Dijo el segundo soldado informando al primero -son los rumores que se escucha en el castillo.

-Tienes razón…entonces, luchare por el amor de su excelencia -dijo el primero.

-Pues tu lucha no será fácil…pues yo también luchare y su excelencia wólfram terminara siendo mió. -dijo el segundo.

Yuuri se retiro de ahí sigilosamente para que noten su presencia, su rostro demostraba una gran molestia de la conversación de los soldados.

-Como se atreven a decir eso…wólfram es mi prometido…y el será solo mió -dijo yuuri molesto.

-No permitiré que otro venga y me lo quite –dijo yuuri molesto, justo en ese momento encontró a wólfram sentado apoyándose en un árbol mirando el cielo

-Wólfram!!!!! –grito yuuri molesto, ya delante del príncipe mazoku.

-Maou heika, que sucede por que grita. -dijo wólfram sorprendido sin entender el enojo en el rostro de yuuri.

-No…no pasa nada…-dijo yuuri ya un poco calmado.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7: RECONOCIMIENTO DEL AMOR

Yuuri se retiro de ahí sigilosamente para que noten su presencia, su rostro demostraba una gran molestia de la conversación de los soldados.

-Como se atreven a decir eso…wólfram es mi prometido…y el será solo mió -dijo yuuri molesto.

-No permitiré que otro venga y me lo quite –dijo yuuri molesto, justo en ese momento encontró a wólfram sentado apoyándose en un árbol mirando el cielo

-Wólfram!!!!! –grito yuuri molesto, ya delante del príncipe mazoku.

-Maou heika, que sucede por que grita. -dijo wólfram sorprendido sin entender el enojo en el rostro de yuuri.

-No…no pasa nada…-dijo yuuri ya un poco calmado.

-Entonces me retiro maou heika –dijo wólfram levantándose dispuesto a irse.

-Espera!!!!...necesito hablar contigo –dijo yuuri acorralando a wólfram en contra del árbol que estaba en un inicio apoyado, evitando que se vaya.

- …….. – wólfram no dijo nada sorprendido por la actitud de yuuri.

-Wólfram…yo…-decía yuuri nervioso

-déjeme ir…si no tiene nada que decirme maou hei…-dijo wólfram reaccionando y algo confuso

-ya basta…-dijo yuuri callando a wólfram con un tierno beso que a cada paso exigía mas profundidad.

- ……..-wólfram abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por la acción de yuuri. Reacciono y abrió más la boca para permitir a yuuri profundizar el beso. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que les hizo falta el aire y tuvieron que separarse para respirar.

-Yuuri…estas consciente de lo que has hecho?-pregunto wólfram sonrojado pero dudoso pues no se quería ilusionar con falsas esperanzas.

-Si…lo estoy…solo bese a mi prometido…donde esta el problema…estoy en mi derecho. –dijo yuuri Aclarando lo sucedió sin retractarse.

-Pero…tú dijiste…que solo fueras amigos…y que este compromiso no era normal -dijo wólfram.

-Si…estaba…estaba confundido…pero…ya aclare mis sentimientos me siento vació cuando no estas a mi lado…y no pienso perderte. –dijo yuuri con una sonrisa.

-Yo te amo wólfram…-se declaro yuuri.

-No vas a perderme henachoko…yo también te amo. –dijo wólfram.

-Entonces no hay problema..-dijo yuuri, dándole otro apasionado beso, siendo correspondido por wólfram, mientras yuuri lo recostaba lentamente en la grama quitándole el pañuelo que adornaba el cuello de su uniforme y luego desabotonando su chaqueta y camisa dejando expuesto el pecho de su prometido. Así comenzó a besarle el cuello dejando marcas indicando que el príncipe ya tenia dueño, continuo con el pecho esparciendo besos por todas partes.

Yuuri quería demostrar su amor así que decidió avanzar un poco mas, procediendo a desabotonar y bajar el cierre del pantalón de su prometido. Wólfram se encontraba sumido en tan apasionante momento que no se percato de lo que estaba apunto de suceder, hasta que sintió una mano traviesa por debajo de su pantalón a la altura de sus muslos reaccionando empujo un poco a yuuri para alejarlo.

-Yuuri…espera…aun es de día… además no es el momento adecuado para esto. –dijo wólfram sorprendido hasta donde quería llegar yuuri.

-Bueno…esta bien…esperare para la noche…ahí no habrá peros…ni escaparas…-dijo yuuri con una voz muy seductora, dejando boquiabierto a wólfram.

-Yo…yo no dije eso…a que no es el momento me refiero…a que no estamos casados todavía para hacer esto. –dijo wólfram aclarando lo dicho anteriormente.

-Pero, yo te amo…no tiene nada de malo hacerlo…además, pronto nos casaremos…y tendremos una familia. –dijo yuuri dando seguridad a wólfram de su amor.

-Yuuri…lo dices en serio nos casaremos?-pregunto wólfram feliz y emocionado por la noticia.

-Si nos casaremos….por que…yo te amo wólfram…por eso no tiene nada de malo hacerlo –dijo yuuri quitando las dudas y temores a wólfram.

-Pero…yuuri…yo…yo…-dijo wólfram sonrojado y apenado por la propuesta de yuuri.

-Veremos q pasa…por la noche…quiero q seas solo mío wólfram. -dijo yuuri seductoramente.

-Yuuri…yo te amo…y siempre seré solo tuyo. –aclaro wólfram.

Luego de tan hermosa confesión y apasionante momento se dirigieron juntos al comedor pues era hora de comer, por el camino se encontraba conrad pero los tortolitos no lo vieron, este solo sonrió al ver tan feliz a la pareja real, les dio alcance al comedor pero por otro camino no quería interrumpir tan hermosa escena, terminando de comer, los chicos aun tenían deberes que cumplir wólfram debía terminar de entrenar a sus soldados y yuuri tenia practica de lucha con conrad, así cada uno se dirigieron a terminar con sus cosas, felices y pensando en que tan apasionante seria su noche juntos.

Fin

* * *

este el fina de esta historia es mi inicio pero mejorare digamen si les gusto onegai no sean malas, saben mi prima no queria que termine asi si no que queria mas emocion pero por ser mi primera historia diganme como fue y si quieren mas picante solo digamen para hacer otra o seguir esta todo depende de ustedes bye nos leemos


End file.
